


Character Sheet: Malcolm Solaren

by damn_catnip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Demonic Possession, Getting my Thoughts Down, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Plot, Reference Sheet, Trans Male Character, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_catnip/pseuds/damn_catnip
Summary: I have a lot of oc's in my mind, but this is the main one lately. If I write a story, it's going to be focused on Malcolm.





	Character Sheet: Malcolm Solaren

# Malcolm Rose 

## A Man Who Deals With Demons 

###  Basic Information 

**Age:** 23 years old **Gender:** Transgender Male **Height:** 5' 10" (178 cm)   
**Sexual Orientation:** Pansexual **Relationship Status:** Single **Religion:** Pagan

###  Physical Appearance 

Young, average height man. Borderline athletic build, a little pudgy around the gut and face. Rounder face with sharp nose and soft lips. Pale white skin but lightly tans during the summer. Has black hair with bright red tips. Short black beard to match. Natural eye color is green.  
 **Defining Marks:** Has scars circling around both his wrists, scars from what appear to be scratches on the inside of left forearm, tattoo of a black and white tiger in a pouncing position on upper left arm. Has a sleeve of red roses with grayscale stem and leaves, spaces in between filled with eyes on right arm. Tattoo of bat-like wings covering shoulder blades. Multiple long, streak-like scars on his back. Has a small tribal-style sun tattoo over left pectoral. Has had mastectomy done, with thorny vines tattooed alongside the scars.   
**When Fully Possessed:** Eyes become golden and cat-like, almost glowing. Finger and toenails extend and sharpen into black claws. Teeth sharpen with canines extending. Small pair of horns (approx. 1" or 2.5 cm in diameter) grow out along hairline above temples.

###  Background 

Malcolm is a warlock by most definitions. He used to be a witch that dabbled in any magic he could get his hands on, even types he shouldn't. When that backfired he ended up being trapped by a demon lord in an alternate dimension when he was 15. In order to escape he had to offer his body as a vessel for a demon who was also trapped in this dimension, named Azpipthiel (Pip). By working together, they were able to defeat the demon lord and escape back into the mortal realm. Now, Pip and Malcolm continue to work together as a team - often finding a way to get into and out of mischief.   
While Pip has possessed Malcolm, he does not have full control of Malcolm. They work symbiotically, with Pip acting as the voice of (un)reason in Malcolm's head. Occasionally, Malcolm will give control of his body over to Pip for various reasons - i.e., rituals, fighting enemies, or blending in with other supernatural beings.

###  Personality 

**Malcolm:** Impulsive and overly-confident. He tends to rush into action without thinking first. He's also a bit of a show-off when it comes to his strength, singing, or (when appropriate) magical abilities. He's empathetic towards others and is willing to help as much as he can. In his mind he's a party-er and a playboy, but at the end of the day he's an alcoholic with commitment issues. He finds it hard to really get close to other people and rely on anyone else for help. He has Pip, who else could he need?  
 **Pip:** Mischievous and manipulative. Azpipthiel is a demon, after all. He plays the long game and wants to control how its done every step of the way. Malcolm is his most powerful pawn, but he has a soft spot for the young mortal. Most of their disagreements arise from Malcolm acting on impulse and foiling his long term plans. Also the entity of sass and sarcasm.

###  Powers 

Malcolm is an upcoming warlock that focuses mostly on illusory magics. He has been known to charm his dates at the local pubs as well as silence his movements when things don't go so well. He has access to a wide variety of spells and rituals he's collected over the last decade, ranging from all spectra of magic. Malcolm lives by the mantra "Jack of all trades, master of none, but better than a master of one." With time and preparation he can perform a variety of rituals (barring white magic ever since he acquired his "passenger").  
 **When possessed** by Pip, Malcolm gains a few different abilities. He's physically a lot stronger - i.e., could stop a moving car with his bare hands. He can withstand more physical attacks and has an incredibly high pain threshold. Sharp claws and teeth can easily slice through flesh and bone. He also gains the ability to conjure fire in small areas without needing additional apparatus.   
Later on he may gain additional abilities with story progression.


End file.
